


Birthday Make-Up

by Avan522



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Lena's a softie (But only in front of Kara), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: After Mon-El fails to be a good boyfriend for Kara including forgetting her earth birthday she breaks up with him giving Lena the chance to help her best friend have the best earth birthday possible.---Maybe depending on Mon-El to remember her earth birthday was a mistake maybe he could have been planning a surprise party but when he packed up his stuff to go on a Vegas trip the weekend of her birthday it made her realize she can’t depend on him for anything, in all honesty, she can’t depend on anyone, Alex is always working, Eliza lives too far away for a big celebration but at least she calls, Winn is great and usually remembers but since he left to go to the future its harder for him to come back or even contact them When James left he cut contact with everyone even Kelly (To the surprise of everyone and no one at the same time don’t ask how that works) J’onn remembers but he isn’t one to celebrate. Well maybe she does have one person, Lena Luthor, after defeating Leviathan and rebuilding their friendship they haven’t been closer.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Birthday Make-Up

Maybe depending on Mon-El to remember her earth birthday was a mistake maybe he could have been planning a surprise party but when he packed up his stuff to go on a Vegas trip the weekend of her birthday it made her realize she can’t depend on him for anything, in all honesty, she can’t depend on anyone to remember and or celebrate, Alex is always working, Eliza lives too far away for a big celebration but at least she calls, Winn is great and usually remembers but since he left to go to the future its harder for him to come back or even contact them When James left he cut contact with everyone even Kelly (To the surprise of everyone and no one at the same time don’t ask how that works) J’onn remembers but he isn’t one to celebrate.

Well, maybe she does have one person, Lena Luthor, after defeating Leviathan and rebuilding their friendship they haven’t been closer. The week leading up to her earth birthday a lot of small things that scream Lena happened including her  _ apartment _ being filled with flowers this time, along with a few bottles of expensive alien liquor, a new set of premium paint for her ever-growing painting hobby. She _can_ depend on Lena and their newly rebuilt friendship yet that isn’t stopping her doubt for having a bad birthday even after Lena decided to take over both to get her mind off her break up and make up for Mon-El’s idiocracy.

On the day of her earth birthday, she expects Lena to have forgotten her promise but instead, she wakes to soft humming and the scent of sticky buns, pancakes, and Eliza’s pecan pie? She walks into the kitchen and sees Lena swaying her hips to music while making breakfast her heart does a backflip at the domestic feeling the situation is bringing. “Happy birthday darling.” Lena kisses the Kryptonian's cheek causing a small smile to grace Kara’s face for a split second.

  
“Thanks, Lee.” she looks at the counter and spots a Pecan pie she quirks her eyebrow.

“I called Eliza and asked for her recipe. She was happy to give it to me since she can’t be here… Now enjoy your birthday breakfast while I solidify our plans for the day.” Lena walks away to make a few calls while Kara stuffs her face with the food her best friend made.

“Okay, we are all set!” Lena says excitedly and takes the now empty plate in front of Kara to the sink.

“What exactly are we doing today?” the raven-haired woman smiles cheekily.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“I usually like surprises but something about your tone is making me scared.” Lena giggles, an honest to god giggle, something Kara has never once heard leave the Luthor’s mouth. “Oh god, that giggle is even scarier!”

* * *

The next thing Kara knows she's being dragged into an arcade with a go-kart track, hundreds of games, and a buffet, she must admit that Lena knows her very well, lots of food, childlike fun, and video games is definitely the way to her heart well that and knowing when the right time is to be serious. (Which Lena nails perfectly)

“Lena we’re adults!” Lena rolls her eyes.

“It's your birthday Kara! Let's have some fun!” the blonde gives in and lets Lena drag her to the go-karts.

Kara’s glad that she gets to see the carefree and happy Lena Luthor that very few get to see, most see the fortune five hundred CEO Lena with a serious demeanor and a get everything done attitude. She loves carefree Lena especially all the fun they have when carfree Lena comes out to play.

Hours of playing video games, laughing, talking, and going around the go-kart track really helps Kara forget about Mon-El. “Okay, we have another place to go!” Lena drags a slightly smiling Kara to the car and drives to the local animal shelter. Lena knows how much Kara loves anything and everything animals and nature so going to the animal shelter to play with dogs and cats is perfect. “An animal shelter?”

“I got them to let us play with the animals for a while, come on I know you’ve wanted a dog for a while this might just be your chance.” the blonde follows Lena inside and they’re lead to the rows of cages in the back of the building. The first dog they play with is a small brindle boxer with a clipped tail and floppy ears. 

“Aw, she’s so cute!” Kara exclaims and scratches behind the dog's ears.

“This is Tillie one of our rescues.” Lena gets on the floor next to Kara and the two pet and play with the small dog and the toys scattered across the playpen for a while before different dogs and cats are brought to them one by one. “Okay, our last dog for the day is Krypto, named after our city’s hero Supergirl.” Lena winks at Kara with the mention of her alter ego as the clerk puts down the white labrador retriever and leaves.

“Wasn’t there a rumor about you owning a dog named Krypto the super dog?” Lena asks and the blonde nods. 

“Yeah, apparently a well-edited photo of me and a white dog can strike rumors really fast!” why it was such a big deal that Supergirl may have owned a dog is a mystery to the super friends but it was still a thing for some reason.

  
“Kara Krypto really loves you.” She watches with glee as the lab excitedly ponces and jumps around the blonde asking for more attention.

“He’s so cute, Lee if I took Krypto home would you check on her when I can’t come home because of Supergirl duties?” Lena knew Kara would fall in love with one of the animals, it was pretty much inevitable.

“Of course darling.” The blonde excitedly squeals and they get all the paperwork done to adopt Krypto. Their next stop is the beach, Lena remembered the story of Kara’s first time at the beach and how in awe she was so she made a reservation at a fancy restaurant right off the water.

“Lee you hate the water!” of course Kara would think of her instead of enjoying her birthday celebration. She told Kara about her birth mother drowning in a lake during one of their vacations.

  
  
“I know but as long as I don’t get in or get too close it’ll be fine, I just want you to enjoy your birthday.” The blonde beams before getting out of the car and following Lena up the stairs and into the fancy restaurant. Their table is on the patio outside overlooking the water and the sunset Kara would say that its the most gorgeous view she has ever seen in the world but then she looks over at Lena who’s admiring the same view with a gorgeous smile on her face and a glint in her eyes she realizes that Lena is the most beautiful view she’s ever seen. Then something dawns on her…

_ I’d rather be here with Lena than anywhere else with Mon- _ _ El... well Lena and Krypto _ . she looks down at the happy dog patiently sitting under their table with a smile then looks back up at her best friend.

“Lena you are amazing, this is the best birthday I’ve had since I lived on Krypton.” Lena smiles bashfully and rubs the back of her neck.

“Well I just like seeing you smile, plus treating you the way you should be treated makes  _ me _ happy.” Kara reaches over the table and grabs Lena’s hand.

“I love you Lee.” the raven-haired woman smiles.

“I love you too.” Kara shakes her head.

  
“No I’m  _ in _ love with you and today just helped me realize it, I’ve always wondered why I get butterflies in my stomach just from hearing your laugh or why my stomach drops when I look in your eyes. Then I woke up today to you in my kitchen. It felt so right. If you don’t feel the same way then I’d be glad to keep being friends, but don't think that I’m not wanting to kiss you every second.” Lena smiles and squeezes the Kryptonian's hand. 

“I’m in love with you too, and I have been since I first saw you walk into my office with Clark Kent. Then I grew feelings for Supergirl after she kept saving me then you told me that…” she looks around and lowers her voice so no one else can hear her “you’re Supergirl and I freaked out because the only person who’s made me feel special and wanted lied to me for years. All that time apart made me realize I can’t live without you because like I said before “ _ you _ Kara Danvers are my hero” but you’re also my lifeline and my true love.” the blonde siles a dopey smile before getting out of her chair and pulling Lena up for a kiss.

“ _ You _ Lena Luthor are  _ my _ hero literally and figuratively. I mean you’ve saved me so many times and make me feel so safe. So, Lena Kieran Luthor will you be my girlfriend?” Lena chuckles at how similar her sentence sounds to a proposal before nodding.

“Of course darling.” Kara smiles happily and almost crushes the Luthor in a hug.

“You’re going to regret being my girlfriend when I sneak into your apartment for late-night cuddles.” Lena chuckles.

“I won’t mind.”

  
  



End file.
